A Trip
by virgo angel
Summary: They are going on a vacation, wonder what wil happen......


Disclaimer: I don¡¦t own any of this so don¡¦t sue me

Disclaimer: I don_t own any of this so don_t sue me.

Last time¡K The five pilots have agreed on going to China, so now, they boarded the plane¡K

¡@

"Trowa, GIVE IT, NOW!!!" demanded Quatra, even more angry now. "Give me one good reason then I will give it to you." Snickered Trowa, testing Quatra_s strength. "I will give you a reason all right, give it to me now or I will kill you." Said Quatra, now practically screaming. "Hey, that_s my line." Interrupted Heero, looking at the copycat (heehee, j/k all right). "Yeah Heero¡Ksure. * turning his head to Quatra * here.. i..i don_t want to be dead, I_m too young to die!" stammered Trowa handing Quatra the "thing". "Ah, that_s more like it." sighed Quatra, looking lovingly at the transparent purple gameboy, he switched it on and started playing crazily on a game of Gundam, battling like a wild beast. 

__

And so, the pilots lasted like this for two hours, Trowa and Heero having the contest, Quatra with his darling video game, and Wufei sleeping, drooling about some "girl". However, the peace never lasts¡K¡K¡K

Beep, beep, boom, beep, YEAH, continuing beeping and booming. "Yesssssss, I won, I won, I squashed them like a bug, oh yeah, oh yeah, whose the man, whose the man!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Quatra, doing victory dance along the aisle. Now, EVERYONE in that section of the plane is awake and glaring at him, especially you know who. "SHUTTUP QUATRA, BIG DEAL, YOU WON, BUT A MAN NEEDS HIS SLEEP YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Wufei, ready to pounce on Quatra ANY second now, you just have to give him the word. * Grinning mischievously, why not! Go!* Wufei jumped up from his seat, his katana in his hand, brought it download onto Quatra_s head (the handle, the handle, don_t worry) and within seconds, all heard a heavy _thump _and Quatra is on the floor, unconscious, for about I don_t know how long. "There, I got my revenge back, ah, back to sleep, back to my girl¡K¡¨ he muttered as he_s eyelids fell heavy and he started snoring. 

While THOSE things were happening, Heero and Trowa are have quite an "interesting" match. Here_s the whole thing (okay, not the WHOLE thing, the interesting parts)

H: ¡K

T:¡K

H:¡KHn, you know you_re gonna loose¡K

T: right, and I can fly

H: you can fly, in your Gundam

T: you know what I meant.

H: Right

As this "interesting" conversation is going on, Wufei had just slumped Quatra onto the chair, making his head bumping Trowa_s head, which is inches from Heero_s (hint hint). Trowa_s head thrust forward violently, locking lips with Heero. "Mmmph¡K¡¨ Came the muffled sound of Trowa and Heero_s lips together (ah, yaoi, no). When they broke the kiss, they were panting hard. "QUATRA RABERBA WINNER, you made me loose the contest, AGAIN!!!!!!" Trowa shouted into the air, waking everyone up again. "Yahoo, I won again, yeah, I rule!!!! Hoo hoo, yeehahahahhahahahaaaaaa¡K¡¨ cried Heero, as he pumped his fists into the air and yelling happily, and thank heavens Wufei is still asleep, mumbling something about, eh, stuff. Trowa slapped his hand on his forehead and drifted off into depression. 

OH no, Forgot Duo, sorry!!!!!

As for Duo, that Baka is at the back of the plane trying to make love with this teen. "Come on babe, it ain_t gonna hurt nothin_" Duo persuaded sexually. "Umm, I don_t think so, listen, I gotta go all right¡K¡¨ the girl (lets call her um¡K Masashi, I always liked that name) trying her best to move away from the flirt. However, Duo locked his arms around her skinny waist and moved his head closer to hers (OMG), "common, letmee entertain you¡K¡¨"Um, really, I love to, but I er, gotta go¡K¡¨ with that, the poor Masashi broke free from Duo_s iron grip, and ran as quickly as she can back to her sit, where she_s hidden behind all those blankets and pillows. "Bad sport, I will just find someone else¡K¡¨ Duo muttered angrily under his breath. He strode down the aisle to see if any other babes are awake or, SOMETHING. Too bad for him, he found none, only old ladies drooling in their sleep. "Bitches, they_re not good enough for ME!" Duo said out loud, not even bothering to lower it, he continued. "You know what, I think I will fuck with some GUYS, GIRLS aren_t good enough for me." He smirked, then saw that Heero is the only on awake. "Oh well, I guess you will do.""And what made you think I will let you¡K¡¨ before Heero can finish, Duo already had his shirt off and kissing him with joy (it_s just for fun). Soon, the stonehearted Heero was lost in the lovingness of Duo_s heat and touch¡K

Heehee, and I said there wont be any guy/guy relation ship, guess I will have to work on that, chapter three coming soon, too soon, R&R 


End file.
